


049/035 PAY ATTENTION TO ME

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

035 x 049

Dýo sat on the floor leaning against the couch sighing. “Pay attention to meee” he kicks his legs out disrupting the table in front of him.

049 sighed, turning and walking towards the masked person. “Yes Dýo? What would you like me to do?” He was calm and loving, but was also kinda annoyed to have been interrupted.

Dýo gets up and walks over intertwining their fingers and pulling them up to the lips of his mouth. “I want your affections. Then I’ll help you with the cure. I promise.” His eyes shimmered to life glowing a deep purple in contrast to 049s yellow.

049 sighed, “Alright.” The plague doctor smiled and gave kisses the best he could with one functional lip, being careful not to hurt himself. He hugged Dýo close, cuddling happily and snuggling close.

Dýo tilted his face and kissed the other lovingly using his stone cold lips to nibble at the others bottom lip. His hands travel over the others chest and shoulders tapping three times. He kept saying I love you over and over with these taps. He sat on the plague doctor’s lap warmly.

The poor doctor’s heart leapt, blushing like a madman and covering his masked face in his hands. He just giggled quietly and couldn’t stop smiling. He leaned into Dýo, hugging him close. He mumbled a giggly, “I love you too" and just sat there happily.

The doctor has a bloody tongue lap at his neck softly leaving a very slight burn before the stone lips nibbled upon the spot on the other’s neck. His hands travel the others chest and lap tapping out I love you.

049 gasped, squeaking and shivering slightly, leaning his head to the side and exposing the soft skin of his neck. “I love you too.” The man spoke softly with a shiver in his tone.

The mask left a bruise in his wake on the other man’s neck. He kissed up and alone the jawline of the other fingers reaching under the fabric and teasing skin softly feeling him out and tracing shapes into his skin.

049 squeaks, not really knowing how to respond and snuggling into Dýo happily. He was warm to the touch and just giving soft hugs.

Dýo stopped and cupped the others face softly. “ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als die Sonne das m liebt”

049 smiled, laughing lightly, and spoke, “Dýo, I don’t understand german.. Could you translate it for me?” The plague doctor smiled, carefully kissing Dýo’s lips as to give affection without hurting himself.

Dýo smiles as wide as he can and translates quickly. “I love you. I love you more than the sun loves the moon.” He accepts the kiss and shifts to give the other easier access to his mouth.

049 smiled into the kiss, running his gloved fingers through Dýo’s hair. He broke the kiss, taking a deep breath and speaking, “You are the light in the darkest of hours, the cure to my personal pestilence, and the hope that keeps me going. Thank you for this Dýo.” The doctor smiled widely, a bit of blood dripping from his lip, a few tears sat at the corners of his mask. He mumbled thank yous, hugging the man he loved and running his hands through his hair.

Dýo noticed the blood and felt remorse. His face turned to tragedy ,frowning. His lips dance over the others eyes kissing away the tears. “Shhhh.” He says “ don’t speak. Let the wound close up.”   
The mask pushed the hood back and began to run his fingers through the others thick black hair. “my glorious doctor.”

049 chuckled, “Sorry Dear, I smiled too widely.. I’m okay Love, I’m just a bit teary because you make me feel happiest.” He hugged Dýo closely and leaned his head onto Dýo’s shoulder, smiling softly.

Dýo held him, eyes closing. his shoulder shaking. “Ha… and they say I’m the one good with words. You send me to the moon with yours.” The mask is blushing and warm to the touch. His head buried itself in the other’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

049 smiled into the kiss, running his gloved fingers through Dýo’s hair. He broke the kiss, taking a deep breath and speaking, “You are the light in the darkest of hours, the cure to my personal pestilence, and the hope that keeps me going. Thank you for this Dýo.” The doctor smiled widely, a bit of blood dripping from his lip, a few tears sat at the corners of his mask. He mumbled thank yous, hugging the man he loved and running his hands through his hair.  
\-----  
Dýo noticed the blood and felt remorse. His face turned to tragedy ,frowning. His lips dance over the others eyes kissing away the tears. "Shhhh." He says " don't speak. Let the wound close up."   
The mask pushed the hood back and began to run his fingers through the others thick black hair. "my glorious doctor."  
\-----  
049 chuckled, “Sorry Dear, I smiled too widely.. I'm okay Love, I'm just a bit teary because you make me feel happiest.” He hugged Dýo closely and leaned his head onto Dýo’s shoulder, smiling softly.  
\-----  
Dýo held him, eyes closing. his shoulder shaking. "Ha… and they say I'm the one good with words. You send me to the moon with yours." The mask is blushing and warm to the touch. His head buried itself in the other's chest.   
\-----  
049 hugs Dýo with a firm grip, his yellow eyes smiling happily at the mask. “Thank you.” The man said, smiling softly and running his gloved fingers through Dýo’s hair.  
~~~~~  
Dýo smiled and relaxed letting the sensations of being held and petted fall over him. His breathing slowed as he and his host began to fall asleep. “We should work on your cure now… before I go falling asleep.”  
\-----  
049 shrugged with a small wave of his hand. “I was nearly done and at a stopping point. We should just take a quick nap.” The man spoke softly, pulling Dýo close and kissing the other man’s forehead, relaxing and leaning his head on his love’s.  
~~~~~  
Dýo sighs softly and shifts closer, sinking into the others lap smiling happily. His legs wrap around plague doctors hips and his arms curl between their chests. “I love you” he mumbles falling asleep.  
\-----  
049 yawned, wrapping his arms around Dýo softly, his body relaxed and slowly fell asleep. His eyes were the last thing to close. “I love you too” was mumbled out before he fell asleep promptly.  
\---timeskip--  
Dýo smiled as he awoke snuggling closer into the warm chest of his lover. He slowly looked up. His smile soft and cheeks flushed purple as his eyes sparkled to life. “Heya doc… wakey wakey… time to work on that patient of yours…”  
\-----  
049’s eyes open softly, yawning and looking around drowsily. Dýo caught 049’s eye, the doctor smiled softly at C. “Hello Love. How was your nap?” 049 spoke drowsily, he looked sleepy and almost semi conscious.  
\-----  
“I slept well… how was yours?” he cupped the other’s face softly making a soft purr like noise. “Why are you so damned beautiful, mio angelo”  
\-----  
“I slept nicely and I don’t know how I’m so beautiful. The real question is what god designed you?” The sleepy doc smiled,winking drearily.  
\-----   
“Hephaestus made me remember? That's part of my dramatic backstory… hehehe” he leaned into the other purring softly. “Now you my love. Are something perfect. Unlike my flawed design”  
\-----  
“You are not flawed. Hephaestus is known for making beautiful things and you, My Dear, are one of those things. Even if you are not perfect, nothing and no one is perfect..” 049 smiled, leaning forwards and giving awkward kisses, avoiding hurting himself again.  
~~~~~  
Dýo kissed back carefully cupping the other’s faces lovingly. His lips are hard but soften. moving against 049s when he is kissed. 049 pulls a gentle noise out of the mask's throat.   
The mask broke the kiss and pulled backward giggling a bit overwhelmed in his sleepy state. “I haven't slept in years… i forgot how nice it is to wake up next to someone i love”  
\-----  
“I love you too.” 049 giggled and ran his fingers through Dýo’s hair. He smiled and looked at Dýo, the doctor looking at the other man in awe. He spoke softly, awe and admiration in his tone, “You are beautiful My Dear.”  
~~~~~  
Dýo gasped again and began to cry, sniffling and trying to stop. He sobs and leans into the other. He clung to the doctor, the final wall broken. His beginning was flawed, unwanted. “Y...you're umm… uh.. The first person i… havent had to manipulate into telling me that…” he cried again, voice thick with emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

049 hugged Dýo close, wiping the man’s tears calmly. He smiled, speaking sweet and soothing words. The doctor hugged the currently shorter man, rubbing circles into his back.  
~~~~~  
Dýo slowly calmed back down and blinked away the tears. He clung to the doctor and panted. “Sorry…” his bloody tears had dripped from his sockets and blood dripped from the nose.  
\-----  
“It’s alright Dear.” 049 smiled lovingly, wiping the blood off of Dýo’s face. “I’m here for you.”  
~~~~~  
Dýo nods and purrs leaning into his hands. “I love you”  
Dýo sinks into the larger man’s body relaxing and allowing himself be spoiled a moment  
\------  
049 held Dýo close, kissing his love carefully and gently. “I love you too Dýo.” 049 said softly, smiling as he broke the kiss to speak.  
~~~~~  
035 snuggles in and giggles softly. His eyes turn to purple warm hearts focused on the other. “You spoil me…”  
His fingers cling to the other's coat tightly acid covered nails digging into its surface.  
\-----  
049 smiled lightly, not really wanting to move away from Dýo. “Of course I do, I love you.” The doctor spoke with warmth and contentment lacing his words like sugar coated a candy apple. He winced at the acid but didn't mind it too much, hugging Dýo firmly.  
~~~~~  
Dýo Leaned into the hug giggling again, eyes warm. His head tilts cutely while he leans in. His lips press close to the others so the distance isn't far from his lips. The stone lips warm and his face turns purple with flush.  
\-----  
049 kissed back, making sure he didn’t hurt himself. His arms wrapped around Dýo’s waist, holding the smaller male closer but not enough to hurt him.  
~~~~~  
Dýo tossed his arms around the others neck. His fingers tangle with long matted hair. He spills blood from his lips and eyes before he quietly sobs. "Why did you seal that mask to your skin?"  
\-----  
The doctor hugged Dýo tightly, tears started to flow out of his eyes. “I had missed you so much that I sealed this mask on my face. And afterwards I realized I wouldn’t be able to wear you ever again!” 049 sobbed into the older male’s shoulder.  
~~~~~  
Dýo bits his lip and sighs. "I...can take it off of you. It will be painful but I can do it. That stupid mask you got in Italy doesnt fit you. It's only hurting you now. Please let me remove it."  
\-----  
049 looked nervous, nodding softly and bracing himself for the mask to be ripped off.  
~~~~~  
Dýo summoned tentacles and they began to slide under the mask slowly ripping it off. Dýo held him close as he did so. He sang songs as the mask ripped off.  
It finally clattered to the ground, blood dripping from the doctor's face. Dýo began to bandage up the wounds quickly. "I'm sorry I know it hurts, I’m sorry I love you. I'm here."  
\-----  
049 had screamed and cried during the process, holding onto Dýo as if he was gonna die. He continued to hold onto his lover and cry.  
~~~~~  
Dýo softly finished drying, cleaning, and bandaging the wounds that had formed. He kissed The others Lips warmly to quiet him. He held the other close lips moving against the others.  
\-----  
049 immediately kissed back, crying tears of pain and joy. 049 had been longing to kiss Dýo properly for such a long time but, it also felt like fire had burned all over where the edges of the mask had been.  
~~~~~  
Dýo eventually pulls away slowly a thick mix of saliva and both of their bloods connecting the two. Dýo gulped and began to work to pry himself off the old host. To connect at the mind. Share their Hopes, feelings, to share everything. Dýo dreamed of this day since the last time he was removed from the others' face.  
He popped off finally and the host crumpled to the floor dissolving slowly from the leftover blood of dýo. Dýo laid on the floor nearby.  
\-----  
The plague doctor understood what Dýo was doing and picked him up, placing him onto his face.  
~~~~~  
Then they were thrust into each other's mindspace. Feelings of love and pain filtered from both sides for different reasons. Dýo sang into the mind scape given a temporary form while they were still connecting. This time felt like forever as their memories of decades past traded between the two. Memories of dýo's and the doctors blurring together.   
\----  
049 felt tears roll down his face. Memories flowing throughout his mind. He laughed, feeling overly joyous and pained and slightly sullen even though he didn’t know where it came from. 049 missed this immensely.  
~~~~~  
When it finally ends dýo moves their arms around themselves hugging themselves. Everything felt correct now. Dýo's blood dried up and the doctor was wrapped in warm tendrils making for a very dark but plush snuggle. The doctor could feel the mask mentally kiss him the nerves bouncing at the lips and being triggered as if really being kissed.  
\-----  
The doctor cried happily, the loneliness drifting away. He felt his arms hugging him and he leaned against the tendrils that held him. He was relaxed and calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is angst to come


End file.
